


Новое сотрудничество

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Author: meletes_muse, Episode: s04e10 Acolyte, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "После того, как криксорум изменил нейронные пути Здоровяка, ему нужен адвокат. И Хелен знает, кого позвать..."





	Новое сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New partnerships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215230) by [meletes_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse). 



— Дайан, какая чудесная встреча, — говорит Хелен, наклоняясь, что расцеловать её в обе щеки.

Дайан придирчиво осматривает старую подругу.

— Ты, как всегда, великолепно выглядишь, — на подобных мероприятиях она всем раздаёт такие комплименты, но в случае с Хелен — это правда.

— Благодарю, дорогая, ты тоже.

Дайан отмахивается от похвалы и спрашивает, понизив голос:

— Итак, что тебе нужно?

Судя по тому, как слегка смущённо улыбается ей Хелен, она попала в точку.

— Адвокат, - сознаётся Хелен, лишь едва заметно морщась. — И хороший. Если возможно — ты. Если нет — рекомендация от тебя.  
Дайан приподнимает бровь:

— Это _тебе-то_ нужен адвокат?

Она старается не показывать самодовольства. Хелен, может, и её подруга, но Дайан всегда задевало её пренебрежение законом.

Хелен снова смущённо ей улыбается:

— Я, некоторым образом, больше не в фаворе.

И это, должно быть, мягко сказано, раз она пришла на встречу лично. Дайан находит глазами Лукку, ловит её взгляд, и молодая женщина пробирается к ним сквозь толпу.

— Это Лукка Квинн, - представляет её Дайан. — Лукка — моя коллега по новой фирме. Лукка, - она делает жест в сторону Хелен. — Познакомься с доктор Хелен Магнус.

Хелен протягивает ей руку:

— Приятно познакомиться, миз Квинн.

— Лукка, - поправляет та.

— Лукка, - Хелен пылко ей улыбается, и, _Господи, умеет же она включать очарование_ , - тогда вы должны звать меня Хелен.  
Лукка небрежно кивает. На неё нелегко произвести впечатление, и Дайан это нравится. Она выслушает суть дела Хелен и откровенно выскажет своё мнение, даже если оно будет противоречить мнению Дайан. Или Эдриана. Или всех остальных.

— Итак, чем мы можем тебе помочь? — плавно переводит разговор Дайан.

— Один мой друг оказался в довольно непростой ситуации. Его принудили… — Хелен колеблется, - к участию в организации взрыва, и ему нужен адвокат.

— Каковы обвинения?

— Их ещё не предъявили, но, полагаю, предъявят. И, полагаю, рассматривать дело будут на закрытых заседаниях.

— Военный трибунал?

Хелен кивает.

Лукка хмурится. Она, очевидно, считает, что Хелен что-то недоговаривает.

— Этот ваш друг — американский гражданин?

— На самом деле… - Хелен снова колеблется, но в этот раз Дайан узнаёт преувеличенно-неискренний вид подруги. Так она выглядит, когда собирается поразить всех какой-то невероятной новостью. —…Он — снежный человек.

Лукка наклоняет голову, приоткрывая рот и подбирая нужные слова. Её брови сдвигаются к переносице:

— Простите, что?

Дайан негромко смеётся. Глаза Хелен сияют ярче обычного.

Лукка сердито смотрит на Дайан и осторожно подступает ближе к Хелен:

— Если вам это кажется смешным…

— Уверяю вас, миз Квинн, я предельно серьёзна.

Лукка снова хмурится, а Дайан показывает на выход. Этот разговор им, несомненно, лучше продолжить в приватной обстановке. Она всё равно терпеть не может подобные мероприятия, а раз Хелен нужна её помощь…

Она улыбается своим мыслям, пока они все втроём направляются к выходу.

«Это обещает быть интересным».


End file.
